


d'or rouge et de miel jaune

by satanist_sappho



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanist_sappho/pseuds/satanist_sappho
Summary: Revenue de Poudlard pour les fêtes de fin d'année, Rin a du mal à considérer le petit appartement londonien qu'elle partage avec son compagnon comme son foyer. Il lui faut prendre le temps de se rappeler, avec délice, que la maison se trouve là où est le cœur.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	d'or rouge et de miel jaune

**Author's Note:**

> Est-ce que ce petit OS annonce un projet de fanfiction, sur lequel je bosse depuis quelques semaines, dans un univers alternatif Harry Potter ? C'est bien possible... ~ En tout cas, ce texte a écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (« 60 minutes pour un thème ») d'Octobre 2020,(sur FF.net) pour le thème n°5 « Curcuma ». C'est en fait une camarade d'écriture, sur le FoF, qui a évoqué le lait d'or (ce que j'ai éhontément repris à mon compte).
> 
> Etant donné que je ne sais pas à quel point on est des Potterheads, dans le fandom de Naruto, je précise quand même : la Pimentine est une potion (dans laquelle on retrouve notamment un peu de racine de Mandragore) qui sert à soigner les rhumes. Elle a cependant comme effet secondaire de faire siffler et fumer les oreilles comme une cocotte minute. Quant à un Auror, c'est un employé du Ministère de la Magie, dont le rôle est de traquer et capturer les mages noirs.  
> En tout cas, si vous êtes fans comme moi, et que l'idée d'un Harry Potter AU vous emballe, n'hésitez pas à partager vos headcanons ! Qui appartient à quelle maison ? qui est bon/nul en quoi... ?
> 
> Disclaimers : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, Harry Potter appartient (qu'on le veuille ou non...) à J. K. Rowling. La chanson It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas appartient à... ses nombreux interprètes, je suppose.

Les notes allègres et chaudes de _It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas_ emplissent le petit appartement londonien d’une tendre langueur. Rin esquisse un sourire tandis que, d’une main leste, elle mélange les copeaux de gingembre, les morceaux de cannelle, le poivre et le curcuma au lait qui chauffe dans la casserole. 

« _There’s a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well_ , fredonne-t-elle rêveusement, _It’s the sturdy kind that doesn’t mind the snow_ … »

De réconfortantes fragrances saturent la mince fumée blanchâtre qui commence à s’échapper de sa mixture. La jeune femme adoucit le feu avant de partir de l’autre côté de la petite cuisine, ouvrant chaque placard, l’un après l’autre, dans l’espoir de trouver trois grandes tasses. Malgré les années, elle éprouve toujours cette même difficulté à s’approprier ce foyer qui est censé être le sien. Il lui faut toujours quelques jours, quand elle revient de Poudlard – laissant derrière elle sa petite hutte de pierre, érigée en contrebas du château, pas très loin de la Forêt interdite –, pour se rappeler de tous les détails insignifiants mais indispensables qui nous permettent d’affirmer sans douter : ici, c’est _chez-moi_.

« _But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be ; On your own front door…_ »

Rin entend frapper à la porte – elle reconnaît la parfaite, prompte régularité de ces trois coups secs ; s’élance joyeusement vers l’entrée, qu’elle déverrouille du bout de sa baguette.

« J’ai ramené du whisky Pur Feu, salue Kakashi avec une nonchalance sous-teintée de malice, levant ladite bouteille. »

L’enseignante roule des yeux tout en s’écartant afin de le laisser rentrer. Elle ressent néanmoins une forme singulière (et vaguement _coupable_ ) de soulagement à retrouver la familiarité de sa présence, au milieu de ce confortable désordre qui lui paraît presqu’étranger. Sans un mot elle revient à sa casserole, dont elle verse le contenu dans les tasses – elle n’oublie bien évidemment pas de sucrer le tout d’une abondante cuillère de miel.

« Obito n’est pas là ? s’enquiert son collègue alors qu’elle lui tend un _mug_.

– Il m’avait assuré qu’il rentrerait pour dix-neuf heures, mais tu sais comment il est… »

Ils échangent tous deux un regard de moqueuse résignation, s’amusant à essayer de deviner l’excuse dont leur ami se servirait pour justifier son retard ; après quoi Rin se laisse chuter dans le fauteuil placé à la gauche du canapé sur lequel son interlocuteur s’est assis en tailleur. Celui-ci hausse un sourcil en reconnaissant l’onctuosité ambrée du lait d’or.

« Toi aussi, ça t’évoque des souvenirs ? questionne la jeune femme, qui souffle doucement par-dessus sa tasse. »

Il n’a pas besoin de lui répondre – la plissure rieuse de ses yeux trahit le sourire dissimulé sous l’épaisse laine de l’écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard. Un sourire assurément semblable à celui qui ourle les lèvres de Rin, lorsqu’elle sirote sa première gorgée. La chaleur veloutée, la perçante vigueur des épices ravivent en elle l’espiègle douceur de ces après-midis d’hiver passés ensemble, emmitouflés dans de vieux plaids qui grattent. Elle comprend, à la manière dont les paupières de Kakashi se ferment, que lui aussi se remémore ces souvenirs d’un temps lointain.

Un lourd craquement brise le silence songeur dans lequel tous deux savouraient leur boisson. Rin se lève, d’un bond enjoué, et se précipite auprès d’Obito pour l’accueillir. Ses doigts s’entremêlent aux siens, prestes et graciles, l’aidant à se débarrasser de sa lourde cape ; puis elle l’attrape par le bras et l’oblige à s’installer là où elle-même était assise il y a encore quelques minutes. L’Uchiha se laisse faire avec une docilité engourdie. Une fois qu’il se trouve là où elle le veut, la brune pose sa paume tiède contre son front – sa bouche se serre en une ligne soucieuse.

« Je t’avais dit de rester à la maison… sermonne-t-elle, plus préoccupée qu’agacée. »

Sans attendre quelque réponse de sa part, elle s’empresse de lui servir une tasse de lait d’or, qu’elle lui fourre entre les mains avec la bienveillance implacable d’une mère. « Bois, ça va te faire du bien. », lui ordonne-t-elle en effleurant sa tempe gauche d’un baiser vaporeux.

« C’est… »

Rin hoche la tête avant qu’il n’ait le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle lui adresse un petit sourire – qu’il lui rend au centuple, malgré la fatigue qui tire les traits de sa figure.

« Le bon vieux temps… murmure-t-il après avoir bu une longue gorgée.

– N’est-ce pas ? renchérit, d’une voix joviale, la professeure de soin aux créatures magiques. »

Combien de fois a-t-elle, de bon matin, traversé le couloir qui lie la salle commune des Poufsouffle aux cuisines du château ? Combien de fois, là-bas, a-t-elle râpé les racines de gingembre ? coupé les bâtons de cannelle ? tout cela pour soigner les rhumes et grippes de ces deux énergumènes imprudents ?

« Je _déteste_ la Pimentine, grommelle inopinément Obito, comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées.

– A qui le dis-tu… lui répond aussitôt le directeur des Serpentard, en poussant un long soupir. »

Rin pouffe d’un rire incrédule. Certaines choses ne changeront donc jamais. Elle termine paisiblement de boire son lait tandis que Kakashi se plaint de leur collègue et ami, Tenzō, qui s’emploie, au moindre éternuement, à lui faire avaler de la Pimentine à son insu – avec, se vante-t-il, peu de succès, puisque son odorat exceptionnellement aiguisé perçoit les fragrances terreuses de la racine de Mandragore broyée.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir dîné et vidé la bouteille amenée par le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, tous les trois se pelotonnent entre les coussins du canapé, sous une épaisse et large couverte de laine tricotée par Rin. Cette dernière se glisse confortablement sous le bras d’Obito, allonge ses jambes en travers des cuisses de Kakashi – qui en profite pour lui chatouiller la plante des pieds, lui arrachant un gloussement surpris.

Ils discutent jusqu’à très tard, dans la nuit. L’un questionne le second à propos de ses dernières missions ou de ses élèves – l’Auror s’intéresse plus particulièrement au parcours de son neveu, qui fait sa troisième année à Poudlard, justement sous la direction nonchalante mais intransigeante de son vieux camarade. Il est le premier à s’endormir, après avoir rappelé à celui-ci sa promesse de veiller sur Sasuke – enfant brillant mais plus sensible et influençable qu’il ne voudrait bien l’admettre. Les deux autres étouffent un ricanement lorsqu’il laisse échapper un profond ronflement. Ils échangent encore quelques mots à voix basse. C’est ensuite Kakashi qui sombre. Sa main, qui caressait distraitement les jambes de Rin sous la couette, s’arrête à hauteur de son genou.

La susnommée attrape sa baguette posée sur la table basse. D’un faible mouvement, sans avoir besoin d’énoncer la formule, elle éteint les bougies et lampes qui éclairent le salon.

En fermant les yeux Rin sent les réminiscences subtiles de la cannelle, du curcuma, diluées dans l’obscurité bleuâtre de la pièce. Elle entend le cœur d’Obito battre à une cadence apaisée – elle se surprend à compter silencieusement les battements…

« Ici, c’est _chez-moi_ , chuchote-t-elle avant de s’assoupir. »


End file.
